


Epidemic

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick character piece focusing on First Aid.</p><p>Continuity - IDW MTMTE</p><p>Written to a prompt by zomgitsalaura: First Aid - MTMTE - alone in a room with the dead and dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidemic

It wasn't his first epidemic.

He'd scrawled an X on his mask more times than he cared to count. Locked down, quarantined, stuck in a room of the dead and dying for day after day, orn after orn. 

He internalised procedure; stay put, don't get too close, don't break containment. Keep them comfortable. 

Comfort - the word felt wrong. Restraints on the bunks, sedatives always within easy reach. At this remote edge of Autobot space, if a cure wasn't known before the contagion hit, it wasn't coming at all. 

Keeping them comfortable didn't just mean remission from pain. It meant tying them down, stopping them screaming. Ensuring they were not a nuisance. 

But he was more to them than that. A friendly hand on a shaking arm, a calm voice in the heat of fever. Reassurance and compassion. Don't let them fade away, quiet and unnoticed. 

He learnt their names, their occupations. He remembered what he could, and he let them know that he knew. 

He talked to them, in the long slow joors as the toxins demolished their neural pathways and their sparks guttered and shrank. He showed them respect, as thinking feeling beings, regardless of rank or faction, and in willful ignorance of any crime they might have committed before the sickness came. 

With no cure in sight, and with death the only escape, it was the least he could do. 

No, he thought, as another spark flared for the very last time, it was all he could do.


End file.
